Stable 405 (Restoration)
Stable 405 is located in the western portion of Los Manegeles, Coltifornia near the Pegasus Ocean. It is the former home of Serene "Serena" Starlight, one of the ten protagonists in Fallout Equestria: Restoration. History During the War Stable 405 was designed by Stable-Tec to shelter the residents of the north-western region of the Los Manegeles area. It was specifically designed to feature a set of rules that emphasised the maximum amount of liberty whilst retaining order. In order to do so, Stable-Tec allowed for ponies to speak freely and read literature without censorship as well as allowing both Overmares and Overstallions; however, its most noticeable feature is its education system. Its education system shares many of the features of the American/Equestrian secondary and tertiary educational systems in which a pony takes an assessment test to see which classes he or she qualifies for upon entering her or his secondary and tertiary education. After testing, such a pony is given a wide variety of classes to choose from depending on her or his qualifications as well as personal interests. Amongst these choices are elective classes that are not required for graduation depending on her or his major and minor, and general classes that each pony must take regardless of her or his major and minor. There are also different levels of classes ranging from Special Education to Honours and Advanced Placement in secondary education. If a pony takes a test in an Advanced Placement class and scores high enough, he or she will receive both credit in the secondary level for that class as well as credit in the tertiary level. After finishing her or his secondary education, a pony can choose to enter her or his tertiary education and declare a major and minor (which can be changed at any time), or he or she can begin vocational training and choose a career immediately. Unlike other Stables, Stable 405 residents can choose their careers and change them at any time. Because of the large amount of education opportunities and wide variety of careers, Stable 405 is by far the largest Stable ever built and has many laboratories for many purposes such as chemical engineering, nuclear engineering, R&D etc. as well as workshops and even miniature factories and mills for manual workers. The Stable was designed to house 5,000 ponies. Because of its size, it features a metro system and contains multiple entrances. Princess Luna herself oversaw the design and construction of Stable 405. End of the War After the bombs fell, Stable 405 closed its doors for fifty years allowing the radiation to dissipate. Afterwards, it opened its doors to the outside world only to find a wasteland ran by anarchy. The group of ponies who left Stable 405 would go on to establish the New Coltifornia Republic in A.R. 205, five years after their release from the Stable. Upon the establishment of the NCR, Stable 405 formed an alliance with them and permanently opened its doors to trade; this allowed for the recollection of raw and unprocessed goods which in turn allowed for the restarting of the factories within the Stable after being shut down for forty years. Ponies are allowed to enter and leave the Stable as they please so long as they are not raiders, slavers (slavery is illegal in the NCR), or part of any other enemy faction. __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Stables